vikings_war_of_clansfandomcom-20200223-history
The North Today
The North Today is the News section in the game. Here changes in the game are announced Here is a short list of what has been announced - dates are written in the iso-8601 format. There may be older dates, but these are in that case no longer available in the game News archive (at least no old bulletins have been deleted during the half year that I've been working on this transcript) . Changes in event that differs from previous event of same type is marked in bold. 2015-12-03 - Game updates 2015-12-23 - New invader: Canis 2015-12-30 - New invader: Barbarian 2016 2016-01-06 - New invader: Man-eater 2016-01-18 - Game updates: Workshop introduced (gems). Gems as rewards in tasks. Healing troops makes room for more wounded 2016-02-10 - New invader: Khazar 2016-02-24 - invader: Hounds 2016-03-09 - invader: Hun 2016-03-09 - Game updates: Town skins. New Vip-levels, Chests with boosts, Hero skins, Attack invader boosts. 2016-03-23 - New invader: Lion 2016-03-24 - Game updates - connecting game accounts, app marketplace + Korean and Japanese added 2016-05-04 - Kingdoms Battle added. Great Relocation and Return added. Gold of the Gods. New tab shows recieved help New capacity scale in Mead hall. New alerts regarding when a clansman can not receive all inforcements 2016-05-18 - Kingdoms Battle announced (May20 to May 22). Kingdoms created less than 30 days before can not participate. 2016-06-01 - Kingdoms Battle announced (June 3 to June 5) 2016-06-01 - New invader: Celt 2016-06-06 - Kingdoms Battle update. added green/red color. Enemy Kingdom chat added. 2016-06-15 - Kingdoms Battle announced (June 17 to June 19) 2016-06-15 - New invader: Serpent 2016-06-29 - Kingdoms Battle announced (July 1 to July 3). Players that joined clan after announcement will not add points to clan 2016-06-29 - New invader: Gascon 2016-07-07 - Game updates; t5s added, more Hero levels, more building levels (21->26), Hero Sets, instant onslaught, buying resources in bulk, new cost for Great Relocation and Return. 2016-07-08 - Personal and Clan competition rewards for Tasks improved 2016-07-13 - Kingdoms Battle announced (July 15 to July 17) 2016-07-13 - New invader: Boar 2016-07-27 - Kingdoms Battle announced (July 29 to July 31) 2016-08-10 - Kingdoms Battle announced (August 12 to August 14) 2016-08-16 - Game updates: Quicker purchases, Hero now stores up to 50k energy, Infirmary can now resurrect troop killed in town. Updated statistics view in Palace, More details in battle reports. Turkish is added as language 2016-08-24 - Kingdoms Battle announced (August 26 to August 28) 2016-09-07 - Kingdoms Battle announced (September 9 to September 11) 2016-09-07 - Kingdoms Battle announced (September 23 to September 25) 2016-09-28 - More updates: Get ready for the Kingdoms battle - Revenge. Rules added to Clan Menu. Learn knowledge in the oracle faster. No longer need to be clan member to kill invaders. Gold added as reward for new Hero levels. Towns under level 6 is protected from rss plundering. General gameplay optimization. 2016-09-29 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge announced for first time (September 30 to October 1) 2016-10-05 - Kingdoms Battle announced (October 7 to October 8 - Note 2 days!) 2016-10-12 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge announced for first time (October 14 to October 15) 2016-10-13 - Updates: New system for combining material. New icon telling time to next game maintenance. Gameplay optimization 2016-10-19 - Kingdoms Battle announced (October 21 to October 22) 2016-10-26 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge announced for first time (October 28 to October 29). Special rss tiles Gift of Gods located near PoP, for 5 days. Faster to farm and will be restored 2016-11-02 - Kingdoms Battle announced (November 4 to November 5) 2016-11-09 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (November 11 to November 13. Note 3 days!) 2016-11-16 - Kingdoms Battle announced (November 18 to November 20 - Note 3 days!) 2016-11-23 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (November 25 to November 27) 2016-11-30 - Kingdoms Battle announced (December 2 to December 4) 2016-12-07 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (December 9 to December 11) 2016-12-14 - Kingdoms Battle announced (December 16 to December 18) 2016-12-20 - Updates; Clan Stronghold added. New additional items; boosts, resources. Coffers with special material for invaders and more. New rule for Kingdoms Battle and Kingdoms Battle: Revenge: Kingdoms created less than 14 days ago can participate 2016-12-21 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (December 23 to December 25) 2016-12-28 - Kingdoms Battle announced (December 30 to January 1) 2016-12-28 - New invader: Lynx 2016-12-28 - New invader: The Royal (Swedish?) Guardsman. 2017 2017-01-04 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (January 6 to January 8) 2017-01-04 - New invader: Saracen 2017-01-04 - New invader: Northern Vulture 2017-01-11 - Kingdoms Battle announced (January 13 to January 15) 2017-01-16 - Update. Higher rewards in Competitions. 2017-01-18 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (January 20 to January 22) 2017-01-25 - Kingdoms Battle announced (January 27 to January 29) 2017-01-29 - Special offer. 80% off warrior resurrection, this day only. 2017-01-31 - Game update: Scrolls introduced. Icon added to list of clans to indicate clans with strongholds. 8h boosts in clan store, Game optimization. 2017-02-01 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (February 3 to February 5) 2017-02-08 - Kingdoms Battle (February 10 to February 12) 2017-02-15 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (February 17 to February 19) 2017-02-22 - Kingdoms Battle (February 24 to February 26) 2017-02-22 - Updates: Prepare for Clans Battle. New rewards. Military Knowledge added to Stronghold. Game optimizations 2017-02-28 - Clans Battle announced. (March 1 to March 2). Kingdoms older than 14 days can participate. Clan must be of 5M influence and created prior to announcement to participate. 2017-03-03 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (March 4 to March 5. Note: 2 days and announcement just 12h before) 2017-03-06 - Clans Battle (March 7 to March 8. Note: announcement just 12h before) 2017-03-09 - Kingdoms Battle (March 10 to March 12. Note: announcement just 12h before) A special note about announcements from this time. The announcements about upcoming battle events started to be announced half a day before the event. This also meant that the results from the previous battle event was deleted as soon as 12h after the event was finished. 2017-03-13 - Clans Battle (March 14 to March 15). 2017-03-16 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (March 17 to March 19. Note 3 days). 2017-03-20 - Clans Battle (March 21 to March 22). 2017-03-23 - Update. Supreme Thing in Stronghold add the possibility to throw out enemy towns from Clan Valley. Miltiary knowledge added to statistics tab in House of Jarls. "Game optimization..." 2017-03-23 - Kingdoms Battle (March 24 to March 26). 2017-03-27 - Clans Battle (March 28 to March 29). 2017-03-30 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (March 31 to April 2). 2017-04-03 - Clans Battle (April 4 to April 5). 2017-04-06 - Kingdoms Battle (April 7 to April 9) 2017-04.10 - Clans Battle (April 11 to April 12). 2017-04-13 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (April 14 to April 15). 2017-04-17 - Clans Battle (April 18 to April 19). 2017-04-20 - Updates: Arms Guild added to Stronghold. Hero Disguise item added. Guard Payoff added. Gold yielding speed has been substantially increased. New boosts. Gameplay optimizations 2017-04-20 - Kingdoms Battle (April 21 to April 23) 2017-04-24 - Clans Battle (April 25 to April 26). Kingdom must be older than 30 days. 2017-04-27 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (April 28 to April 30). 2017-05-01 - Clans Battle (May 2 to May 3). 2017-05-04 - Kingdoms Battle (May 5 to May 7). Kingdom must be older than 30 days. 2017-05-08 - Clans Battle (May 9 to May 10). 2017-05-11 - Kingdoms Battle: Revenge (May 12 to May 14) 2017-05-15 - Clans Battle (May 16 to May 17). ... to be continued when I (or someone else) have more time.